Monsters
by Emily Mary Heap
Summary: Emily/JJ - Elle la  protégerait coûte que coûte des monstres qui pourrait la blesser...


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CBS et Jeff Davis. Ils ont pas voulu me les donner pour Noël...**

_Je suis toute heureuse mais en même temps stressée : ma première fanfiction sur ! Bon personellement je trouve pas le résultat convaincant, un peu beaucoup court, et il manque quelque chose, quelque chose qui rende le tout... magique. Enfin bon, trève de blabla, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer : j'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et je ne mange personne !_

* * *

><p>Emily claqua la porte de son appartement, exténuée, et jeta <em>négligemment<em> sa veste sur le porte-manteau, tout en ôtant ses boites noires. Sergio, son chat, vient l'accueillir en miaulant chaleureusement. Elle le prit dans ses bras tout en s'avançant vers la salle de bain.

« _Encore un méchant sous les verrous_, dit-elle à Sergio, esquissant un sourire. L'animal ne sembla pas se fier à cette façade et scruta de son regard aiguisé le visage fatigué et les yeux cernés de sa maitresse. « _Il se passe beaucoup de chose en ce moment, choses que je n'arrive pas forcément à comprendre…_ », avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle chassa gentiment le félin et ferma la porte à clé. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, ajoutant quelques produits aromatiques, et après s'être déshabillée, se glissa dedans. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'extase : peu à peu, ses muscles endoloris se dénouaient.

Mais elle qui pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer, son cerveau, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis. Sa journée défila dans sa tête, pour en venir à ce moment fatidique…

_« __**Je… Je crois que je vais rompre avec Will. **__»_ _Emily ne su quoi dire devant cette déclaration, et ce contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de JJ, signe qu'elle la soutenait, et l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer. « __**L'alchimie entre nous s'est évaporée, c'est comme si… comme si le charme de notre relation s'est rompu, petit à petit ! **__», dit la blonde en riant nerveusement, inquiétant davantage sa collègue. « __**Mais je m'en veux ! Tu te rends compte Emily ! Il a tout quitté, rien que pour s'installer ici avec moi ! Et comment je le remercie ? En le plaquant ! Je crois que je suis un monstre Emily ! **__»_

_La brune se sentit tout d'un coup mal. JJ, un monstre ? Elle était tout le contraire de ça : amicale, même maternelle, un visage angélique accentué par ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses plus que magnifiques yeux bleus… Tout un ensemble qui l'attirait plus que de raison…_

_« __**JJ, regarde-moi. **__» Tout en disant cela, elle prit délicatement entre ses mains le visage fin de Jennifer. « __**Tu n'es pas un monstre. Vraiment, je suis sûre que si tout le monde sur terre était comme toi, le mal n'existerait plus. **__» Emily se fit mentalement remarquer que si le mal ne serait plus, son travail non plus, et elle n'aurait jamais rencontrée cet ange qu'est Jennifer Jareau. Et, égoïstement, elle réalisa que si JJ se séparait de Will, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance, même minime… « __**L'amour est quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Alors cesse de te le reprocher, okay ? **__» _

_L'agent de liaison resta silencieuse un moment, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Instinctivement, la brune, voyant cela, les essuya de ses pouces. Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, la distance entre elles s'amoindrissait dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Chacune d'elles apprécia le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage…_

Emily, reprenant pieds sur terre, se secoua la tête, comme pour faire s'envoler ces doux souvenirs. Depuis leur 'baiser', Jennifer ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et semblait l'éviter comme la peste. Cette attitude blessait profondément la profiler, et si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Et si, son amour, cette attirance pour JJ était tout simplement, eux aussi, _mal_ ?

Une sonnerie résonne soudainement dans la pièce, coupant court à ses réflexions philosophiques. Elle tendit sa main pour l'atteindre, étant posé sur une étagère près de la baignoire, mais finalement se résigna. Si c'était vraiment urgent, on la rappellera. Car tout de suite, elle n'avait pas la force de parler à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait trop troublée par ses sentiments, trop mal à l'aise avec elle-même. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : détruire sa prison que les habitudes et les règles d'éthique avaient établie, et avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à JJ. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas assez de courage, et surtout peur de l'_après_.

* * *

><p>Elle fut interrompue –encore une fois- dans son sommeil réparateur par des coups donnés contre la porte. Elle gémit et se retourna dans son lit, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever pour aller répondre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son visiteur tardif ne semblait pas se décourager. A moitié endormie, elle se leva dans la ferme idée de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités dans la figure et d'aller retrouver la chaude étreinte de son lit. Elle ouvra violemment la porte, et dit sur un ton agressif :<p>

« _Non mais vous avez-vous l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qui se pa-_ »

Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme blonde, assise devant sa porte en pleurant. Emily se claqua mentalement d'être aussi idiote et s'agenouilla devant JJ. Elle eut la magnifique surprise de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment triste en fait, non elle semblait plutôt… joyeuse ? La brune, pleine d'incompréhension, regarda fixement sa collègue. Celle-ci lui rétorqua avec un grand sourire : « _Je l'ai fait Emily. Je l'ai fait._ » , et se jeta dans les bras de celle-ci, puis murmura quelque secondes plus tard : « _Grâce à toi._ »

Emily regarda cet ange blond dans ses bras, et se dit qu'_**elle la protégerait, coûte que coûte**_, même si elle devrait y laisser sa vie, _**des monstres qui pourrait la blesser**_.


End file.
